


A Study in Fandom

by AbsurdAngel



Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU
Genre: Epistolary, In-Universe Fandom, In-Universe RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsurdAngel/pseuds/AbsurdAngel
Summary: What does fandom look like in a world of superheroes?Exhibit 1:  A Batgirl drabble by NightBirdFlying.
Kudos: 1





	A Study in Fandom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85145) by [dizmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizmo/pseuds/dizmo). 



> This is just a fanfiction about fanfiction. Specifically, what kind of fanfiction would people living in a world full of superheroes write? 
> 
> Any user names mentioned in this work are made up and not be confused with any real users, living or dead.

Title: Like a Phoenix  
Author:NightBirdFlying  
Rating: G  
Summary: Batgirl retired after being disfigured and deafened, but her city still needs her.  
A/N: Borrowing your idea, MidnightMaidenV Please don’t kill me! I have cookies!

~~~

Her city was crying. She still saw it even though she can’t hear it anymore, not since Two-Face...

Batman was missing, presumed dead. Robin, too. Gotham was without her knights.

Well, except not. Gotham’s last knight traced her ruined face in cracked mirror. She pulled her mask over her head, making sure even every inch of scarred skin was covered, and walked towards her broken window. Glass crunched under her boots.

She stepped out onto the fire escape, aimed her grappling hook, and flew.

The Dark City had its Dark Maiden once more.

~~~

A/N:Lol I hoped you liked! 


End file.
